


一台平衡车的一生

by Fei_Chan



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fei_Chan/pseuds/Fei_Chan
Summary: 跨越京沪线的时候平衡车想到了什么？天很黑风很大烤鸭凉了我的下一个电池又会出现在哪个路口？
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	一台平衡车的一生

我是一辆平衡车  
旧款的  
而且天生操劳命  
天天被腿毛很长的男人踩着  
去厕所

后来  
腿毛很长的男人把我借给了另一个腿毛很长的男人  
他们笑嘻嘻的推来搡去  
我心里很苦  
这人穿着拖鞋踩我  
不知道有没有洗脚

再后来  
拖鞋男人借不到我了  
他的脚下出现了一辆新的平衡车  
和我同款  
是我老乡  
五彩灯效如宇宙星辰  
我陷入了爱情

我和我的爱情一起  
被腿毛很长的男人踩着去厕所  
我很开心  
我比我对象轮子大  
虽然我比他老  
他不嫌弃我

时间在我们转的圈圈里过去  
在厕所关了又开的隔间门前过去  
在两个腿毛很长的男人不得不共用的保姆车上过去  
直到那一天  
我听到了不怀好意的哄笑  
和腿毛之间的较量  
他们抱在一起  
踩着我

最后一眼  
我看到了摇晃在半空中的拖鞋  
和我对象无声的灯效  
他在哭泣  
永别了  
愿天堂没有考拉抱  
也没有腿毛很长的男人


End file.
